Fionn's Sketchbook
Fionn's Sketchbook The Deadbeats Job Woodstock.gif| Job Woodstock My best friend. There’s something special about him, he has insights into things beyond even the gods sometimes. Job can be trusted with absolutely anything. Eddie Eckstein.png|Eddie Eckstein- son of Thor Fearless, dependable, Eddie is the god of Metal, and he IS metal. He has a responsibility I don’t envy: he has to fight his way through messes that happen in Time. Moose Ancelotti.jpg|Moose Ancelloti If The Deadbeats are like a motorcycle gang sometimes, Moose is like the VP. Unshakeably loyal to Eddie and a really good guy. Steve 'Sticks' Lewis.png|Steve ‘Sticks’ Lewis Sticks is constantly wired and he has the enthusiasm of a child. He almost became a member of the 27 club by selling his soul to Satan (Not your grandfather, Lucifer and Satan are not the same person) in return for musical inspiration. He never needed to go so far, he’s a rockin’ drummer. Daphne Callahan.jpg|Daphne Callahan Daphne’s cool. She’s confident, she’s one of those geeks that reminds people that being a geek isn’t a bad thing. House Corvin Fionn Corvin - The Godkiller.jpg|Fionn Corvin - The Godkiller - I hated that name at first, The Godkiller. Hera gave it to me. I've used it where I had to, sometimes to avoid bloodshed. Through it all, I never became the mad dog some say I am, though I often wish I could go back and find another way. Apate.jpg|Apate - Goddess of Truth - The Love of my life. When I met her, her aspect was Deception but it wasn't long before I realized her heart was absolutely true. Leviathan.jpg|Leviathan - The Sergeant God. Leviathan A man with a lot of pain in him. He has endured terrible hurt and when I first met him he believed himself to be broken beyond repair, all washed up. He became our General for the Squad and he has taught us a lot. Job Woodstock.gif|Job - God of Innocence. My best friend, he will be our god of innocence because he's incorruptible. That's a bigger word than it may seem. Mercy Fabray.png|Mercy - Goddess of Change and Mercy. Mercedes Febray - Eris/Strife- Daughter of Nyx. But I call her Mercy. Hard-won friendship. We don’t see each other that often but we have a real bond. We each know something of what it is to fear one’s godly aspect and to try to rise above it. She has become an inspiration to me. Morpheus - King of Dreams.jpg|Morpheus - God of Dreams. An ally and a friend. Morpheus was sent to kill me by his father, but he came to realize Erebus had already sacrificed the fates and three of his brothers to the cause of trying to corrupt me. His hatred for me turned to a strange kinship, then fighting back to back formed a real bond between us. Simon Prince.jpg|Simon Prince - God of the Deal. Prince is a magnificent bastard. I thought he and I would be uneasy allies because sometimes we worked well together, but as time has passed he has become a friend, then a close friend. We've watched each other's backs in more situations than I can remember and I know I could count on him for anything. Usclas 'Cassar' Poet of Findias.jpg|Usclas - Casser - The Poet of Findias - Casser was my guide in Ireland and became a friend. A gentle man with a good sense of humour. Proserpine Princess of Agony.jpeg|Prosperpine - Goddess of Pleasure and Good Counsel. She freaked me out at first, I met her in the Burning Man games in Hell. She and the Sisters were my guides in staging the rebellion that unseated Satan from the throne of hell. Since then I've often turned to Proserpine for advice, her loyalty to my father has won her my loyalty forever. Sisters Of The Whip.jpeg|Sisters of the Whip - Goddesses of Pleasure. The Sisters are a little scary to most people but... it's complicated. They're kind of like my sisters. They're so very clever and observant, whenever I want to know what's going on in Hell, I turn to them. They're also a whole lot of fun at a party. Sisters Robert Palmer.jpg|Sisters Of The Whip as Palmerettes The Olympians The Classical Olympians Zeus.jpeg|Zeus Hera.jpg|Hera Athena.png|Athena Ares.jpg|Ares Artemis.png|Artemis Apollo.png|Apollo Carmen De Luxe - Calliope The Muse.jpg|Carmen De Luxe - Calliope, Muse of Song Demeter.jpg|Demeter Dionysus.jpg|Dionysus Phobos.jpg|Phobos Aphrodite.jpg|Aphrodite Brandon Van Graff - Son of Hephaestus.jpg|Brandon Van Graff - Son of Hephaestus Bodhi - Son of Heracles.jpeg|Bodhi - Son of Herakles Cupid.jpeg|Cupid Cord Van Graff.jpg|Cord Van Graff - Son of Artemis Poseidon!.jpg|Poseidon! Melia - The Nymph of Clearwater.jpg|Melia - The Nymph of Clearwater Jenny Swanson - Daughter of Athena.jpeg|Jenny Swanson - Daughter of Athena The Dodekatheon Exiled To Earth arrested_dev_jeffrey_tambor_cast_mini_gallery_thumb_0.jpeg|The Mighty Zeus jessica_walters.jpeg|Hera and Zeus Athena.jpeg|Athena Write the text of your article here!